Salty's Surprise
Salty's Surprise is the twelfth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot It is Christmas time on the Island of Sodor and Edward and Thomas are at Brendam Docks. Thomas is shunting trucks of presents. Both engines agree that Christmas is their favourite time of the year. Salty trundles over and admires the presents train before Thomas takes it to Knapford. Edward asks Salty if he likes presents and parties, but Salty explains that he does not have time for presents or parties. He goes on to remark that all he needs is a story and he rolls away. Edward is sure that a story cannot be all that Salty needs and decides to find Salty a Christmas present. Edward is sure that Victor will have something that Salty will like and heads off. At the Steamworks, Edward tells Victor about his plan to give Salty a present. Victor is happy to let Edward puff around the Steamworks to find something. Inside, Edward pulls up to Rosie, who is very happily being painted. Edward decides to take Salty a pot of paint as a present. Back at the docks, Edward presents Salty with a pot of bright green paint. This reminds Salty of a story about green paint. Salty tells Edward the story of how he was once painted green and no one could find him as he blended into the surroundings. Salty thanks Edward for his kindness, but turns down the pot of paint. Edward returns to the Steamworks where he explains that Salty did not want to be painted green. Kevin suggests that Edward take Salty a fancy funnel. Edward is puzzled as Salty is a Diesel engine, but Kevin thinks that Salty will appreciate a fancy funnel anyway. Edward agrees and heads back to the Docks with it. Once there, Edward shows the fancy funnel to Salty. The funnel reminds Salty of a story where he was once given a similar funnel. After Cranky had placed the funnel onto Salty, it fell off and rolled into the sea. Salty again thanks Edward, but declines the fancy funnel. Edward thinks it is a good story, but still wants to give Salty a Christmas present. Edward returns the fancy funnel to Kevin at the Steamworks and then sets off to find another present for Salty. As he steams along, Edward spots some Christmas trees close to the track. Edward is sure Salty would like a tree and takes one back to Salty. The tree reminds Salty of yet another story. He recalls the time he was given a Christmas tree, but the sea air killed it. Salty thanks Edward, but cannot possibly take the tree. Edward is upset as he has not found a good present, but Salty assures Edward that he has given him a very good present; a story to tell. Thomas, Percy, Gordon, and Emily arrive in time to hear Salty's new story about a very kind engine named Edward who wanted to give an old Diesel a Christmas present. All the engines enjoy the story. Then the Fat Controller arrives dressed as Santa Claus. He wishes all of the engines at the docks a Merry Christmas. The engines all toot their whistles and Edward blows his loudest of all. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Salty * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Rosie (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * A Tree Specialist (cameo) * Santa Claus (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Steamworks * Knapford * The Watermill * McColl Farm Trivia * Stock footage from Merry Winter Wish, Let it Snow, and Henry's Magic Box is used. * It is revealed that Salty was once painted green. * The "fancy funnel" is similar to the one that Thomas wore in the thirteenth season episode, Slippy Sodor. * The UK version uses the term "Christmas Holidays" while the US version uses "Winter Holidays." However a "Winter Holidays" UK version has recently turned up on the Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel. Goofs * When the tree is in Edward's cab, his crew is missing. * The narrator says Salty "chugged" away, but he is a diesel engine. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Green Salty * TrackMaster - Green Salty * Take-n-Play - Salty's Surprise at Brendam Docks * Books - Christmas Surprise for Salty In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Salty'sSurprisetitlecard.png|Title card File:Salty'sSurpriseChineseTitleCard.jpeg|Chinese title card File:Salty'sSurpriseNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:Salty'sSurpriseRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:Salty'sSurprise1.png File:MerryWinterWish98.png|Stock footage File:LetItSnow3.png|Stock footage File:Henry'sMagicBox3.png|Stock footage File:Henry'sMagicBox81.png|Stock footage File:Salty'sSurprise2.png File:Salty'sSurprise3.png File:Salty'sSurprise4.png File:Salty'sSurprise5.png|Thomas and Edward File:Salty'sSurprise6.png File:Salty'sSurprise7.png File:Salty'sSurprise8.png|Salty File:Salty'sSurprise9.png|Cranky File:Salty'sSurprise10.png File:Salty'sSurprise11.png File:Salty'sSurprise12.png File:Salty'sSurprise13.png File:Salty'sSurprise14.png File:Salty'sSurprise15.png File:Salty'sSurprise16.png|Victor and Kevin File:Salty'sSurprise17.png File:Salty'sSurprise18.png|Rosie File:Salty'sSurprise19.png File:Salty'sSurprise20.png File:Salty'sSurprise21.png File:Salty'sSurprise22.png File:Salty'sSurprise23.png File:Salty'sSurprise24.png File:Salty'sSurprise25.png File:Salty'sSurprise26.png File:Salty'sSurprise27.png|Salty painted green File:Salty'sSurprise28.png File:Salty'sSurprise29.png|Stanley File:Salty'sSurprise30.png File:Salty'sSurprise31.png File:Salty'sSurprise32.png File:Salty'sSurprise33.png File:Salty'sSurprise34.png File:Salty'sSurprise35.png File:Salty'sSurprise36.png|Victor, Kevin, and Edward File:Salty'sSurprise37.png File:Salty'sSurprise38.png File:Salty'sSurprise39.png File:Salty'sSurprise40.png File:Salty'sSurprise41.png File:Salty'sSurprise42.png File:Salty'sSurprise43.png File:Salty'sSurprise44.png File:Salty'sSurprise45.png File:Salty'sSurprise46.png File:Salty'sSurprise47.png File:Salty'sSurprise48.png File:Salty'sSurprise49.png File:Salty'sSurprise50.png File:Salty'sSurprise51.png File:Salty'sSurprise52.png File:Salty'sSurprise53.png File:Salty'sSurprise54.png File:Salty'sSurprise55.png File:Salty'sSurprise56.png File:Salty'sSurprise57.png File:Salty'sSurprise58.png File:Salty'sSurprise59.png File:Salty'sSurprise60.png File:Salty'sSurprise61.png File:Salty'sSurprise62.png File:Salty'sSurprise63.png File:Salty'sSurprise64.png File:Salty'sSurprise65.png File:Salty'sSurprise66.png File:Salty'sSurprise67.png File:Salty'sSurprise68.png File:Salty'sSurprise69.png|Salty and Percy File:Salty'sSurprise70.png File:Salty'sSurprise71.png File:Salty'sSurprise72.png File:Salty'sSurprise73.png File:Salty'sSurprise74.png File:Salty'sSurprise75.png File:Salty'sSurprise76.png File:Salty'sSurprisepromo.png|Promotional image Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayProtoypeGreenSalty.jpeg|Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayGreenSalty.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackMastergreenSalty.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-n-PlaySalty'sSurpriseatBrendamDocks.png|Take-n-Play File:ChristmasSurpriseforSalty.png|Chinese Book Episode File:Salty's Surprise-British Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 episodes